r_o_t_lfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyun Woo
Also known as Jin Sang-Pil(진상필) and goes under the title Gold Cobra(금산독안). Appearance Has a muscular body type and spiky hair. Wears a bamboo hat as well as sporting an eye patch across his left eye. He usually has his weapon on his shoulders when he's not using them. Personality Initially, Hyun Woo was portrayed as a ruthless and cold hearted assassin who only cared for gold, women, and alcohol. However, as the story progresses it is revealed that he was actually a caring and chivalrous person. He is also shown to be fanatically devoted to both Cheon Ma Shin Gun and the Black Winds, even going so far as to hunt for the Ma Ryong sword ten years after his defection to Yu Sun in order to regain membership of the Black Winds. Regarding Cheon Ma Shin Gun, Hyun Woo would frequently get angry whenever even the slightest hint of disrespect was levelled towards his former master. Additionally, he praised him on multiple occasions, and declared that Cheon Ma would forever be his master for as long as he lived. Relationships Hong-Kyun He was a Martial Arts Brother to Hong-Kyun, since they were from the same Black Winds division. It was said that their strength was also on the same level back when he was still in the Black Winds. Be-Hyun Said to have a good relationship with Be-Hyun back when he was still in the Yu Sun clan. Shi Yeon Had a love relationship with Shi Yeon, which caused him to leave the Black Winds. Cheon Ma Sin Gun He is a member of the Black Winds. History Ten years ago he left the Black Winds for a woman, Shi Yeon, despite still being on a mission to find the Ma Ryong Sword (Chapter 10). Before departing, he gouged out his left eye in an offering to Hong-Kyun as a symbolic way of passing on Cheon Ma Shin Gun's vision of uniting the realm (Chapter 14). After leaving the Black Winds he joined the Yu Sun clan and became the leader of the Admiralty along the Amazing Four (three of whom followed him after he was "exiled" from Yu Sun clan for treason). He was framed for treason by the woman he loved, Shi Yeon, due to the fact that she suspected him of no longer loving her. In the process of trying to escape from the punishment of his supposed treason, he ended up killing her father and slashing her across the torso as part of his revenge. Afterwards, in light of this betrayal, he decided to complete the mission that was originally given to him in hopes of regaining his position in the Black Winds (Chapter 8). 'Story' 'The Demon Sword Arc' After leaving the Yu Sun guild, Hyun Woo became an assassin for hire in the midst of searching for the Ma Ryong Sword. Eventually, he was hired by Yu Won-Chan to hunt down Dam Hwa Rin in order to retrieve the sword (though the sword being the ultimate objective was initially unknown to him). After learning that the Ma Ryong sword was what Yu Won-Chan was really after, he resolved to steal it for himself in order to earn the favor of the Black Winds. However, he was ambushed by Yu Won-Chan with explosives due to not handing over the sword. His life was saved after Shi Yeon sacrificed herself to save him (Chapter 20). He then lost his right eye to Yu Won-Chan in the subsequent conflict, but refused to give up, taking as many lives as possible before his inevitable death (Chapter 21). However, before succumbing to his injuries he managed to stumble across Cheon Ma Sin Gun, who restored Hyun Woo's vision in his right eye. Upon seeing his former master, he bowed in reverence and declared his eternal loyalty towards Cheon Ma. As a reward for loyally protecting Han Bi Kwang, Cheon Ma decided to forgo the rule of not reaccepting traitors, and posthumously granted Hyun Woo re-entry into the Black Winds (to the delight of the grateful Hong-Kyun). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Black Force Category:Yu Sun Guild